1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus used for an endoscope that is provided with an electric bulb which supplies illumination light to the endoscope, and also relates to a method of using an endoscopic system provided with the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional endoscopic system provided with an endoscope 1, a video processor 2, a TV monitor 3 and a lighting apparatus 4. The lighting apparatus 4 is provided with an electric bulb 5 (shown by a dotted line).
The endoscope 1 is provided therein with a light guide (not shown) for leading the light emitted from the bulb 5 to an insertion tip (distal end) 1a of the endoscope 1, and an image guide (not shown) for transmitting the light reflected by a subject to be examined (e.g., inner portion of a living body) to the video processor 2. The light guide is connected with the bulb 5 via a connector 7, while the image guide is connected with the video processor 2 via the connector 7. The video processor 2 is provided therein with an image pick-up device (not shown) and performs an image processing operation in which the aforementioned reflected light is converted into electrical image signals by the image pick-up device. The electrical image signals are output to the TV monitor to be displayed thereon as an image of the subject which is to be examined.
The video processor 2 is provided therein with a time counter 6 for cumulatively counting the time (ON time) of light emission of the bulb 5 to inform the user of the total consumed lighting-time of the bulb 5. Taking account of the total consumed lighting-time of the bulb 5, the user of the endoscopic system can replace the bulb 5 before the total consumed lighting-time exceeds the life span of the bulb 5. This prevents the amount of light emitted by the bulb 5 from decreasing due to usage over a long-term, and also prevents the bulb 5 from burning out during the use of the endoscopic system.
In such a conventional endoscopic system, since the endoscope 1, the video processor 2 and the lighting apparatus 4 are connected to one another via the connector 7, the video processor 2 and the lighting apparatus 4 may not necessarily be used as a pair at all times. In other words, the video processor 2 may be disconnected from the connector 7 to be replaced with a new video processor while the lighting apparatus 4 remains in use, or vice versa. Therefore, there is a probability of the total consumed lighting-time of the video processor 2 not corresponding to the total consumed lighting-time of the bulb 5. Accordingly, it is difficult to precisely determine the time for the replacement of the bulb 5.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lighting apparatus used for an endoscope that is provided with an electric bulb, wherein the time for replacing the bulb with a new one can be reliably and precisely determined to prevent the amount of light emitted by the bulb from decreasing due to usage over a long-term, and also to prevent the bulb from burning out during the use of the endoscope system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of using an endoscope system provided with such a lighting apparatus.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lighting apparatus for an endoscope, including: a light source for emitting light which is transmitted to a distal end of the endoscope via a light guide of the endoscope; a consumption recording device for recording the consumed light-emission time of the light source; and an indicating device for indicating information on the remaining life of the light source in accordance with data recorded in the consumption recording device; wherein the light source, the consumption recording device and the indicating device are provided in one unit.
Preferably, the consumption recording device operates when a recording voltage is applied to the light source to emit light therefrom.
Preferably, the recording voltage is obtained by reducing the voltage of power supplied to the light source.
Preferably, light source is replaceable.
Preferably, a reset switch is also included for initializing the consumption recording device to reset the recorded data.
Preferably, the reset switch initializes the consumption recording device when the light emitter is disconnected from or connected to the lighting apparatus.
Preferably, the light source is an electric bulb.
Preferably, a casing is also included which accommodates the light source, the consumption recording device and the indicating device; wherein the indicating device includes an LCD fixed to the casing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of using an endoscope system having an endoscope and the lighting apparatus, wherein the method includes a step of: replacing light source with a new light source when the indicating device indicates information informing that the value of the total time of light emission of the light source has reached a predetermined value.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lighting unit including: a replaceable electric bulb for emitting light which is transmitted to a distal end of an endoscope via a light guide of the endoscope; a recorder which accumulatively stores the consumed lighting time of the electric bulb; and an indicator for indicating information on the remaining life of the electric bulb in accordance with data recorded in the recorder.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.10-239764 (filed on Aug. 26, 1998) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.